


Arisen: His Consort

by NemesisHorizon



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Divergence, Character Development, Damien is a little bit more accepting of his destiny, Dom/sub, Happy Ending?, Happy ending for Damien, Kinky, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Never watched the movies, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, So it probably won't follow, Spoilers, character background developed, doggy, kind of slow burn, male loving, not in the story, wasn't in the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisHorizon/pseuds/NemesisHorizon
Summary: This is a Damien coming to power story but instead of just gaining his rightful inheritance, he is also gaining his consort; his right hand, his lover, the one that will stand by his side as he ascends to his throne. 
*This is my take on the Damien tv series but with an added twist. It will follow the plot of the series with some canon divergences.*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters except for my OC, Nicholas Harper.   
> No copyright infringement intended.   
> This story starts in the second episode of season one.

Damien stood in shock as he tried to explain what had happened to Detective Shay. He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice shouting. 

“Ma’am! Sir! You both need to stay behind the tape,”

“Detective Shay. I’m Ann Rutledge, Mr. Thorn’s counsel. This is Nicholas Harper, my associate.” Ann casually handed Detective Shay her business card while Harper stood a few steps back. 

Damien was startled at the sudden appearance of Rutledge and this man. Shay glanced suspiciously at Damien and at the two people standing in front of him. 

“You’re not charged with anything. Why do you need a lawyer?” 

Ann answered before Damien could even form a complete thought. “We need to get Mr. Thorn home. He’s clearly had a traumatic experience here.” 

Detective Shay dismissed them and Ann and Nicholas quickly flanked each side of Damien and led him away. 

They made their way quietly to a black car idling some yards away. It wasn’t long until the car had pulled up to his building that Damien spoke a word. 

“Thank you for the ride. There is no need to come up.” Damien waved off their offer. 

“Nonsense. The least we can do is walk you up.” Ann stepped out of the car without a second thought. A moment later, Nicholas and Damien stood on the street next to her. 

The man walked towards Ann and whispered into her ear. She nodded then continued to glance around. “Not the safest neighborhood. We have some corporate offices for visiting guests, things like that. Let me put you up in one.” She took out her phone and began tapping away, most likely to set something up for him. 

“That’s not necessary. It’s just some, uh, psycho on the street. It’s over.” Damien let them enter his apartment. He kept glancing at the silent man next to Ann. He hadn’t said a word but Damien felt like he’d met him before. It was an unnerving feeling. It was almost like he’d lived a life with this man but that couldn’t be it. He just couldn’t shake this feeling like he had to reassure them that everything was fine and the he was fine. 

He heard the man hum and nod. Ann threw a small glance his way before turning to face Damien.

“You said he had a knife.” Well, that was a bit blunt. “Did you see what it looked like”

Damien shook his head and stared at her. “Kind of crude, like an artifact” 

“Any figures carved on the handle?” She pressed him for information. 

“It was coming at me kind of fast. You’ll forgive me for not admiring the craftsmanship” He stared at her incredulously. Who did this lady think she was? 

“Why would you ask? How did you even know something was happening in the first place?” 

“Because we've been watching you.” Ann gestured to the man who stood beside her. 

“What do you mean?” Damien couldn’t believe this. What the fuck was happening?

“I know you've just met me, and you haven’t met Nicholas before, but the truth is you're very important to me-to us, Damien.” Ann nodded to Nicholas. The man gave a small smile and Damien swears that he felt his heart skip a beat 

“You have been important to me for a long time.” Nicholas spoke softly but it sounded like he was right next to Damien. He could barely catch his breath. He had never had such a visceral reaction to anyone before but here was this man. 

“I wasn't at the funeral today because I knew that girl. I was there for you.” Ann spoke before Damien could say anything to Nicholas. 

“The other day when we met, that was planned, too? Why? What do you want?” Damien was becoming agitated with this cryptic talk. 

“You'll have all the answers in time, I promise.” Nicholas spoke again. He looked straight at Damien as he spoke. His emerald green eyes seemed to pierce Damien to his soul. 

“No, I'll have the answers now. Did you even know my father?” He needed to know what was happening. 

“Yes, I met him in London.” Ann answered. She took a step forward. “I was working in the economic policy unit at the American embassy when he was ambassador.”

“And?” There had to be more to this story. 

“We worked very closely together.” Ann smirked and Damien saw Nicholas bristle at the tone. 

“You had an affair.” Damien growled at her. 

“Oh, God, no. He adored your mother.” Ann chuckled and shook her head as if it was an insane thought. 

Damien calmed down. “I barely remember her.”

“It was such a shame she had to die so young. It absolutely devastated your father. And then to have his own tragedy immediately after. We were so concerned. We all rallied around you.” Ann looked off to the side and reached out to give Nicholas’ arm a squeeze, as if in comfort. Nicholas just looked at Damien with such profoundly sad eyes. It was as if he truly ached for the younger Damien that had lost his parents before he had even truly known them. 

“Who? Rallied how?” Damien demanded. 

“So much pain so young.” Nicholas whispered. Damien almost forgot about his question. He was filled with the need to wrap Nicholas in his arms. 

“I always wondered if you were able to do it because…” Ann trailed off. 

Because? 

“They weren't your real parents. You were adopted.”

That's not true.

“Yes, it is. In Rome. The night you were born, your real mother died. Katherine gave birth that same night, but her baby died, too. A priest approached your father and convinced him to-to take you in. She never knew the truth.” Ann spoke with conviction that made it hard for Damien to deny. 

“How? How do you know this?” Damien glanced between the two of them. 

“I know it's a lot to take in. But it's time you finally know the true circumstances of your birth. Who you are. I'll tell you everything you want to know who that man was who tried to kill you why your parents died why there's so much death around you why you couldn't save Kelly. You want answers? You have to trust me. You have to trust us.” Ann walked away from him and gestured for Nicholas to follow her. She grabbed her coat and Nicholas’ coat as well. 

Damien stood still, rooted in his spot. He watched as they left. Ann walked out without a backwards glance but Nicholas paused in the doorway. 

“It was lovely to meet you, Damien. I hope we can get to know each other well… soon.” Nicholas gave him another small smile before continuing down the hall with Ann. The door slammed close and Damien was left alone with his thoughts. 

All of them seemed to focus on one thing only,

Nicholas.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters should get longer from here on out. Also, there will be less reliance on what happened in the show and more background/added/extra scenes. 
> 
> Stay tuned!! x


End file.
